Total Drama Image Songs
Here are some image songs for the characters of Total Drama. *It's okay if one character has the same image song as another. Alejandro *Monster by Lady Gaga *Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz Amy *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Mean by Taylor Swift Anne Maria *I Like It by Enrique Inglesias *Starships by Nicki Minaj *Super Bass by Nicki Minaj *No More by 3LW Beth *Who Says by Selena Gomez *So What by Pink *Firework by Katy Perry *Hot Mess by Ashley Tisdale Blaineley *Applause by Lady Gaga Brick *Hero of War by Raise Against Bridgette *Made in The USA by Demi Lovato *Live out Loud by Steven Curtis Chapman *From Where You Are by Lifehouse *Surfing USA by Beach Boys *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *I Can't Wait by Hilary Duff Cameron *I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan *Stronger by Kanye West ft. Daft Punk Cody *Please Don't Go by Mike Posner *Almost by Bowling for Soup Courtney *Poker Face by Lady Gaga *Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff *Bad Boy by Cascada *I Have Arrived by Emma Roberts Dakota *Superstar by Toy-Box *Born This Way by Lady Gaga *Enchanted by Taylor Swift *Naughty Girl by Beyoncé Dave *Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra Dawn *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Fireflies by Owl City *Bye Bye Bye by N'Sync DJ *Please Take Me Home by Blink 182 *How to Save a Life by the Fray *I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *Counting Crows by Big Yellow Taxi Duncan *Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace *Tearin' Us Apart by Plain White T's *You Know what They do to Guys like Us in Prison by My Chemical Romance *I Fought the Law by Green Day Ella *Cinderella by Tata Young *That's What Girls Do by No Secrets Eva *Warrior by Scandal *Let's Start A Riot by Three Days Grace *So What by Pink *Stronger by Kanye West ft. Daft Punk Ezekiel *Canadian Idiot by Weird Al Yankovic *Hello by Hawk Nelson *I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry Geoff *Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae *Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO *You Gotta Fight for Your Right to Party by Beastie Boys *Party Like A Rock Star by Shop Boyz Gwen *Still Into You by Paramore *That's What you Get by Paramore *Misery Business by Paramore *Basket Case by Green Day *I'm Not Your Girl by Lalaine Harold *Pretty Fly For A White Guy by The Offspring *White and Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic *Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas *Viva la Vida by Coldplay Heather *Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida *Alejandro by Lady Gaga *Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale Izzy *Superfreak by Rick James *Extraordinary by Liz Phair *Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf *Complicated by Avril Lavigne Jasmine *Set Fire to the Rain by Adele *Roar by Katy Perry Jo *Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts *Cinderella by Play Justin *This is Why I'm Hot by MIMZ Katie *Don't Stop Believing by Journey *Gotta Tell You by Samantha Mumba Leonard * Leshawna *Miss Independent by Ne-Yo *Hips Don't Lie by Shakira *Beautiful Girls by JoJo *Masquerade by Nicki Minaj *Flip The Script by Prima J *I'm Not Afraid by Eminem Lightning *We Own The Night by The Wanted Lindsay *Bombshell Blonde by Owl City *Barbie Girl by Aqua *Focus by Ariana Grande Mike *Demons by Imagine Dragons *Monster by Skillet Noah *Bad Day by Daniel Powter *Viva la Vida by Coldplay Owen *I'm Fat by Weird Al Yankovic *Way 2 Much Fun by Robbie Nevil *Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen Rodney * Sadie *Brokenhearted by Karmin *It's Gonna Be Me by N'sync Sam *Stay Young by We The Kings *Enchanted by Owl City *Hello Seattle by Owl City *We Are Gonna Happen by Emma Roberts Samey *Roar by Katy Perry *Just Like Fire by P!nk *I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by Play ft. Chris Trousdale Scott *I Know You Know by The Friendly Indians Shawn *Haunted by Taylor Z Swift *Chains by Nick Jonas Sierra *Hung Up by Hot Chelle Rae *Hoplessly Devoted to You by Olivia Newton-John *Paparazzi by Lady Gaga *American Idiot by Green Day Sky *Fight Song by Rachel Platten Staci *We R Who We R by Ke$ha *Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha Sugar *Pretty Hurts by Beyonce Topher *Famous by Big Time Rush Trent *What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts *Disconnected by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *Hello Beautiful by Jonas Brothers *Grenade by Bruno Mars Tyler *Don't Forget by Demi Lovato *Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings *Remember The Name by Fort Minor *Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson Zoey *Fighter by Christina Aguilera *Positivity by Ashley Tisdale *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson Category:Image Songs